Dead Walker Texas Ranger
by FallenAngel1157
Summary: Otoya and Tokiya find themselves in a predicament once the dead start walking. (M for language and such. Maybe something more later in the story;)


**Hi there! I know I'm really bad about updating. **_**Really **_**bad. **

**Sadly, I won't be updating some stories. I lost a lot of drafts for things :( And most I don't even know what I was writing. So I'll update here and there, and some stories might end up being little drabbles.**

**Two that I know I'll be updating are Till Death Do Us Part(TDDUP) and The Blossom May Wilt(TBMW). **

**I've read some stories where authors add a soundtrack, so here's the one for this story: **_**Dead Walker Texas Ranger**_** by Sleeping With Sirens. I don't know, I was just listening to them and thought it fit :P So I "borrowed" it for the title .**

**Tanoshimu! ^_^**

* * *

"Throw the bags down," Tokiya hissed. I was perched at the top of a barbed wire fence, Tokiya already on the other side.

"Kay!" I threw a couple bags down before we started seeing flashlights shining behind us.

"Otoya! Come on!" Tokiya had the duffle bag in his hand and the backpack slung over his back.

I went to grab the last bag, but it was stuck in the barbs.

"Fuck," I muttered and pulled it again.

"Hurry up!" Tokiya was starting to get impatient, and I tugged the bag again. It ripped open and magazines of ammo fell everywhere, mostly on the wrong side of the fence.

"Forget the bag Otoya! Just jump down!" I took a deep breath and stood up. _Relax. If you stiffen up you'll break your legs. _

I grabbed the heart shaped locket around my neck and jumped down. I hated the feeling of falling, especially from this height.

I felt Tokiya's arms as I fell to the ground. My knees bent, and I stumbled a bit. Tokiya grabbed my hand and started sprinting into the woods.

There was shouting behind us, and I could hear the dead moaning off the path. The shouts were bringing them towards the base, and close to us.

The path we ran on was narrow, and overgrown with shrubs. Tall trees grew overhead, blotting out the stars in the night sky.

Tokiya started to slow down a bit.

"T-take this," He was panting a bit from all the running. He handed me the duffle bag, which was stuffed full of medical supplies and an array of weapons. "I can't carry it all."

"I never expected you to," I threw it over my back how he had with the backpack.

"We've got to keep moving," A smile smirk adorned his face. "Too bad my adrenaline is shitting out on me now."

"Yeah." We took off again, this time at a little bit of a slower pace. We were both tired from running, and my ankle wasn't feeling too good from that shaky landing.

We turned a corner and I felt a hand wrap around my leg.

"SHIT!" I fell to the ground on my side. I turned back to look at my assailant.

A blonde was the reason I fell. Her rotting fingers were wrapped around my calf, smearing fresh blood on my leg.

"Get the fuck off me!" I kicked her in the face and felt a jolt of pain in my ankle. I tried to ignore it and kicked her again and again, but her grip wouldn't ease even the least.

A gunshot rang out, and a hole was put straight through her brain. Blood shot out and she grunted, head falling down to the ground.

"You okay?" Tokiya pulled me up by my arms. "You didn't get bit, did you?"

"N-no." I was pretty shaken up from that. My ankle was killing me, and I was starting to think it might be broken.

"Can you walk?" Tokiya looked down at me, limping a little.

"I'm fine, detective." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"We should move along then. And if you start getting bothered, just tell me. Not sure what I can do, but I'll try something." I nodded and he wrapped his arm around me.

We were moving at a snail's pace when we found a cabin. The wood was rotting like most of the corpses that were walking around. It looked like there was a bit of water damage to the roof, patches of mold growing on it.

Tokiya wandered over to the window to peek in, and I sat down against the rotting building.

"Too dusty. Looks like a bedroom from what I can see though. And I don't see any movement." I ran my hand through my hair, then glanced at my ankle. It was swollen pretty bad.

"Tokiya," I whined a bit and Tokiya glanced at me.

"Hold on Otoya. Let me find a way in here." He disappeared around the side of the building. I could hear him mumbling something about keys, then the sound of a door opening.

Tokiya came back around with a victorious look on his face.

"I got the door open." He had one of his "smiles"; at least, that's what I called them. Tokiya smiling usually meant the corners of his mouth were turned up a bit. But depending on his mood, he could get smiles as insane as mine.

He helped me up and walked me over to the door. It opened up into a little kitchen-living room combo. On the right side of me was carpet and a couch with a small coffee table. Across from the couch was a small kitchen, yellow and white tile on the floor. The fridge was cracked open, the counters a complete mess.

"Tokiya? Is that blood?" I pointed over at the one of the counters. He glanced over at it.

"Don't worry about it." He walked me over to the couch and had me sit down. The kitchen wall took a small turn toward the living room, and there was a door to what looked like a bathroom. I leaned over on the couch at peered in the open bathroom door while Tokiya went to look around the bedroom.

_It needs to be the head._ The message was scrawled in blood above the bathtub, in which was a dead body. There was a handgun on the floor next to the corpse, blood splattering underneath the message.

It smelled awful. Flies were buzzing around the whole house.

Tokiya came back from the bedroom with a grim look on his face.

"It can't be worse than the bathroom." He looked in the door and shrugged.

"I think its worse." He sat down next to me and sighed, then leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, hands on his face.

"Really?" I leaned back and put my ankle up on the coffee table, then started looking at the damage from the walker in the woods.

"Kids," he finally said something after a minute. "Two dead kids. Hunting rifle between them. And a suicide note." He held up a piece of paper that was stained with tears. "They couldn't have been older than ten."

The two of us sat in awkward silence for a few moments. No matter where we went, we were surrounded by death. It was kind of depressing.

"So," I looked over at him. "How much is left in that thing? I don't want to ever get that close to one of them again."

"There's nothing. And we lost the other bag." He sighed and got up. I watched him wander over to the door and turn the lock again, then tug on the knob to make sure it wouldn't open.

"Well some of it fell on the ground. You could've-"

"No, Otoya. I couldn't have gotten it. What's more important; a few extra bullets or your life?" I didn't answer. He had raised his voice a bit, and I didn't want him to get any more upset. He was stressed enough.

"That's what I thought." He kicked the door lightly and looked in the fridge before moving on to the cabinets.

I looked back down at my leg. It was cut from the walker's nails, coated in it's blood, all on top of being torn from the barbed wire. Then my right ankle was all swollen... Today was just great.

I grabbed a dusty blanket from behind me and spit on it, hoping to wipe some of the blood off my leg so I could see the real damage.

"What are you doing?" I looked up to see Tokiya staring at me.

"I was just gonna wipe the blood off." Tokiya opened the duffle bag that was laying on the ground and pulled out a dishrag.

"Use this. Its not all dusty like that thing. Or covered in god knows what." He handed it to me and grimaced when he saw my leg.

"Let's hope that isn't infected-" he stopped and looked up at me. "Not that kind of infected. Just like, everyday infected."

"Isn't it weird how normal words mean different things now?" Tokiya nodded in agreement and went back to ransacking the kitchen.

It wasn't _that_ bad once the blood was gone. The walker only left a couple scratches, and the barbed wire wound didn't look too bad. It kinda looked like Freddy Krueger's face.

I cleaned my leg up and wrapped it in some bandages that we had, then wrapped up my swollen ankle in an ace bandage.

"Otoya. Catch." I looked up and Tokiya tossed a bag of something at me. When I caught it my face lit up.

"Chocolate?" I tore open the bag and took out a few. They were Rolos. I unwrapped a couple and popped them in my mouth.

"Mmmmmm," I was too busy basking in the glory of chocolate to notice that Tokiya had closed the bedroom and bathroom doors.

"Hey Otoya, get up. I'll bet you anything this is a fold out." I stood up and wobbled over to the side. Tokiya pulled up the cushions, which folded out into a mattress. He moved the coffee table into the kitchen and propped the legs up on the mattress.

"Want me to grab the blanket from the bedroom? It isn't in bad condition." I nodded and sat down on the mattress, then flopped onto my back and stared at the ceiling. It had to be about 3am.

I closed my eyes for a moment before getting pelted with a pillows. I sat up and saw Tokiya standing at the end of the bed with a blanket.

"I found some pillows." He shrugged and I threw one back at him with a smile on my face. I loved it when he was like this.

"Go to sleep." He walked around the coffee table and fell onto the bed how I had.

"Okay!" I giggled and poked his nose, which made him shake his head.

He threw the blanket over us and I grabbed the pillows.

"Nighty night Toki," I yawned and curled up on my side facing him.

"Goodnight Otoya." Tokiya reached his hand over and started messing with my hair as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Otoya, wake up. Otoya!" I woke up to Tokiya shaking me and whispering in my ear.

I grumbled and opened one eye. The small amount of light was enough to make my eyes hurt.

"Lemme sleep," I mumbled and rolled over, pulling the blanket over my head.

"Tokiya, seriously! Get up! There's someone outside!" Tokiya ripped the blanket from my grasp and I turned to look at him.

"Like a walker?" I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Walkers don't hum," Tokiya reached over to the coffee table and grabbed his handgun.

"I thought there was no ammo," I stretched a bit and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I never said I was going to use it." He stood up and quietly took a few steps toward the door.

Then I started to hear it. A quiet hum, banging on the wall to the beat of a song.

There was a clicking sound coming from the front door. It sounded like whoever it was decided to pick the lock.

Tokiya held the gun up. He let out a deep breath as the doorknob started to slowly turn.

* * *

**So I've been watching The Walking Dead. I've wanted to watch it for a while, but didn't have a Netflix. Then I remembered that my dad had one, so I asked him for his login :3 **

**And you know what? I'm loving it sooooo much! I'm only on season 2 (I had a marathon and watched all of season 1 in 3 days XD)**

**I wasn't going to write this since I have so many stories that… **_**Ended, **_**let us say. I don't want them to end, and I intend to have them finished :) They're just on hiatus. I put a list on my profile of the stories I'm currently working on getting done ;)**

**Have a nice day! See you next water time~**


End file.
